


Firelink Tower

by BunnyHop (HunnyBop)



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBop/pseuds/BunnyHop
Summary: Hawkwood, concerned about his fellow outsider knight, ventures up Firelink Tower to check on her.





	Firelink Tower

  
Railyn stood at the top of Firelink Tower, hand resting on the hilt of her sword. It was more peaceful up here than the Shrine was. Often the Shrine itself was filled with the sound of laughter and conversation.

The wind whistled around the few pillars left as she stared through her helm at the distant mountains. This sight calmed and comforted her after the Firekeeper had summoned her here to chase the Lords of Cinder, something that Railyn did not see much point in. In her opinion, if a kingdom’s lords could not be bothered to care for their people, they were not worthy of the title of Lord.

She lowered herself to her knees, swords scraping against the ground as she sat down, legs folded under herself. Reaching up with her gloved hands, she removed her stout black helm. Like her brother’s it was cast from a strong metal that could deflect the sharpest of blades. The helm was placed gently on the stone next to her. Next off were her gloves, the bracers made from the same black metal as her helm and armour, the material that coated her hands was a dark, aged leather. She rested them beside her helm before unbuckling her weapon belt. She lay her Executioner's Greatsword and Astora Longsword by her side.

It was twilight, one of her favourite times of the day, the other being shortly before dawn. Behind her she heard someone move, she was sure she secured the gate behind her. It was probably Kiara, coming up to bitch at her again, the Mirrahan Knight had a habit of doing that. Carefully, she picked up her Longsword and stood up, trying not to make too much noise and alert whoever was coming up the stairs to the fact that she knew of their presence.

When she turned around, sword pointed level with the person's jugular, she was surprised to see Hawkwood standing there, hands out in a surrender “Gods above woman, you’ll poke someone's eye out with that” he exclaimed, eyes fixed firmly on the tip of the blade pointed at his neck. Railyn sighed and lowered the blade, Hawkwood had been decent to her since her arrival at Firelink.

“What brings you up here Hawkwood? You never venture out of the shrine itself.” She asked as she set the sword back with its companion. Hawkwood, now safe to move without a blade carving his throat open, rested himself against one of the pillars  
“I was worried about my dark knight. Plus the others in Firelink are busy toasting their victory over the Deacons. You’re missing quite the celebration”  
Railyn rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest “You know I prefer to avoid loud celebrations and Kiara. She’d drag me into being sociable. That is something a Knight of the Raven Order does not do” She moved to stand opposite him, appraising him coolly from head to toe.

Hawkwood chuckled “Yeah, you’re right, she has a habit of doing that” Reaching into his pack he brought out some meat, bread, two goblets and a corked bottle. Setting it down on a cloth he sat down, breaking the bread into two.  
“I figured you hadn’t eaten, seeing as you left as soon as you appeared. I got the alcohol off Greirat. Scavenging no good demanded 3,000 souls for it”

Silently Railyn nodded, touched by Hawkwood’s thoughtfulness, before she moved to take a seat against the pillar next to him “I would have come down later, Andre usually keeps something by for me” For the first time since she arrived, Railyn smiled “This is much better though, for I am not alone nor do I feel as cast out” She took the bread offered to her and bit into it. It was still warm from where it had been baked. Hawkwood returned the smile as he cut the meat into strips, equally split between the two of them

“You needn’t be alone Railyn. I know your pain as an outsider and I want to let you know that you can eat with me anytime” He picked up a tender piece of meat and held it out to Railyn, who looked stunned at being offered something first. Seeing an opportunity to make her smile again, he placed it in her open mouth and gently closed it, “How’s the meat?”  
Railyn chewed it thoughtfully, a small smile crossing her lips “Delicious. Try some.” Hawkwood looked into her face, seeing her blue eyes reflect the last of the sunlight. This woman often terrified him when she got mad but she also had this endearing quality to her eyes  
“Of course, but first allow me to do something. Close your eyes and trust me”

Only Hawkwood could say something like that to her and she wouldn’t fly into a fit of rage that made Smelter Demon look mellow. Taking a deep breath, Railyn closed her eyes. As she did Hawkwood leant in and pressed his lips against her own for a few brief seconds, gloved hand under her chin to guide her face. He moved back to his previous position, brushing his hand against her jawline.  
“You can open your eyes now” He was expecting her to lose her cool for what he did. As she opened her eyes, he rested one hand protectively over his crotch. Instead, he was rather surprised when Railyn let out a...giggle? Looking closer, he could see that her cheeks were flushed pink. Was the most cold hearted and cruel knight of the party actually blushing?

“Hawkwood, you can’t just give a quick kiss like that and expect me to be happy” Railyn pouted, resting her head on one of her knees “You better correct that before I break your nose” Hawkwood, to say the least, was stunned but more than happy to oblige. Leaning in, he gave a gentle kiss, resting his hand between the stone and her head, feeling her hair against his gloves. Railyn moved the rest of the way towards him, lips against his as her hands worked on pulling his hood down. Once she had done so, she lost the little bit of shyness that she had, opening their mouths to slip her tongue in, pressing her body against his as their tongues fought for dominance.

Hawkwood was the first to pull away, mainly to breath but also to remove his gloves, sword and chest plate. Railyn leant against the wall panting, although she was eyeing him with interest as did so.  
“Like what you see, my dark knight?” he asked, a grin spreading across his face when he noticed her roving eyes. She smiled softly as she too wiggled from her armour, resting the black armour against the other side of the pillar before turning her attention back to Hawkwood.

“Yes, I do. I can see you have fought in battles too. The scars that litter your chest and arms are handsome” She traced a couple with her fingers, before leaning forwards and licking one, tracing her tongue along the line of a deep scar. She let out a breath, resting her forehead against his as she pressed her chest into him. It had been many years since he’d felt a woman’s skin against his own, and even longer since he felt the stirring in his groin. Now his leather pants became a problem, especially when he was so close to Railyn’s body. He split her legs apart with one of his knees, feeling her gasp as he took her lips in a passionate kiss, hand kneading one of her breasts through its binding.  
Suddenly he pulled it down, freeing them from the confines of the bindings. Railyn’s moans were egging him on as he broke off the kiss to undo their belts and yank their trousers down. Now only left in their underclothing, Hawkwood cleared a space on the floor next to him. He felt two legs wrap around his waist as he gently manoeuvred them over to the clear space. Lying Railyn down, he pressed his hips into hers, grinding against her pants as he gazed into her eyes.

“I guess there’s no turning back now” Railyn joked, as her hands rested on the rim of his underclothing and gave it a sharp tug “Oops, certainly no turning back.”  
“I take it I have your permission to do this” Railyn gave a brief nod, cheeks flushed with excitement as she gazed up at him, eyes glowing.  
Gently, he unhooked her pants from her hips and guided them down to her ankles and onto the floor. He leant down, one leg opening her thighs to reveal her womanhood. Guiding himself in, he set up a desperate, fast paced rhythm, lips tangling with hers in a frenzy. He felt alive for the first time in a long while.  
Railyn moaned, drawing closer to Hawkwood as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Kiara stood up “Hawkwood has been gone too long, I shall go seek him.” She left the Shrine, heading towards the tower he said was where Railyn spent a great deal of time. As she was climbing the spiral stairs, she grumbled about the two knights, both who never seemed concerned with their duties. Both preferred to either complain massively about chasing the lords or sit in the Shrine like some rock.

Reaching the elevator, she stepped onto the plate that would activate it. Slowly, like some old man, the lift rumbled upwards towards the peak of the tower. Stepping off, she readjusted one of her gloves before climbing the stairs, ready to give both knights a firm scolding for absconding for so long. However, as soon as she saw what they were actually doing, she began to stammer and hurriedly turned away. It was clear that both knights would be after her very soon, given how they were both panting. She decided that sometimes cowardice was the better part of valour and ran for it.

Back on the rooftop, Hawkwood held Railyn close to his body, one hand caressing her cheek as he shot his load deep inside the female knight who was pressed against him.  
Rolling off her, he smiled at her “Come here, It’s too dark to head back to the shrine. We’ll spend the night up here and head back in the morning. I suggest you put something on as it’s cold up here and I don’t want to fall in love, only to lose you to the cold” Railyn took the opportunity to dig in her pack to uncover her bedroll and a spare set of underclothing which she pulled on, leaving Hawkwood to dress alone.

As she did so, Hawkwood noticed the large, jagged scars criss-crossing her back. He stood up and pressed a kiss to one of them  
“You’ve seen battle too, what beast could have ripped through your armour and tore that deep into your flesh?”  
Railyn sighed, resting her back against him “My garrison and I, we were posted to defend a small village that had been regularly attacked by a flesh-hungry demon. One night when I was not on watch it attacked. A call to arms was made, I was running to retrieve a child it was chasing and got between them, The Demon vented its fury by tearing into my back until some others slain it”

Hawkwood pulled her into a hug, folding her into his chest “I have a deep respect for you, putting your life at risk for that child, these scars just make you a great warrior and even more interesting as a woman” Railyn smiled, stroking his hands as he helped guide her shirt over her chest. Now fully clothed, the two knights laid upon the bedroll and fell, for once, into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
